Between Live and Pain
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: berusaha tersenyum. berusaha membuat semua orang bahagia. walau dia sendiri menderita. RnR plis. XD


**Minna chamaaa… udah lama banget gak update. Dan gomen yang gak saia repiu ficnya. Sumpah sibuk banget. DX**

**Fic ini sebenarnya pernah saia buat waktu di fandom death note. Hohoho. Sekarang rewrite dengan diedit – edit. **

**Warning : sho-ai/angsty/OOC/penuh darah/yang gak kuat/jangan baca. XP**

**Dulu fic ini sebelum jadi detnot, adalah fic original. Makanya saia bingung karena telah merubah sifat Sena menjadi sifat saia dengan seenak udelnya. –dibom Hiruma-**

**Dimohon untuk tidak mencontoh. Karena saia menulis ini semata – mata ingin agar tak ada lagi korban seperti saia…**

**Mohon untuk tidak dibaca jika merasa udah gak enak. Ini sebenarnya semacam diary. Lebih menonjolkan hati. **

X x X x X x X

_Semua orang di dunia ini memakai topeng. Tergantung bagaimana alasan kita memakai topeng tersebut._

_Apakah topeng itu kita kenakan untuk membuat oranglain bahagia?_

_Atau justru menusuknya dengan senyum palsu?_

_Jika kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, akankah kau tetap mencintaiku?_

_(Aru as Kobayakawa Sena)_

X x X x X x X

The light that makes a journey to find love

Continues to chase after the future captured in my heart

If you open the hesitating door

You can walk into a new tomorrow

Painful memories

Sink deeply in the depths of my heart

The pain of loneliness

That no one else knows

Why do I always

Lose the most precious things?

The never ending rain

Sings of sadness again

Ah, without anyone noticing

I wander aimlessly in this town

Hey, even though

The truth can't be seen

You should believe in the path within yourself, it's there

A teardrop floats through the wind

The flowing clouds and the blue skies beyond my reaches

I look up, alone, and take a vow quietly

That I will live embracing the never ending dream

The light that connects the faraway wish

It will surely bring hope and courage

Instead of counting the time that has passed

Let's make most of our time now

If your wish isn't granted and you are hurt

You just need to start over again from there, again and again

That's right, there isn't just one answer

You'll find happiness one day

(Hikari-Elisa)

X x X x X x X

_Malam hari, 2005_

Malam itu, hujan deras membasahi bumi. Petir menggelegar mewarnai langit hitam dengan kilatnya. Dan suara guntur yang sahut menyahut memecah keheningan.

Terdengar suara teriakan memilukan dari sebuah rumah di kota. Rumah itu tampak gelap. Hanya terlihat satu lampu yang menyala. Dari sumber suara tersebut.

Kobayakawa Sena, meringkuk di dekat jendela dengan sebuah silet tajam di tangan kanannya. Anak itu meringis menahan perih. Di telapak tangan kirinya, sayatan demi sayatan terlihat memerah dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sena yang awalnya meringis kesakitan, kini tersenyum. Senyum yang menakutkan. Keringat yang menetes dari keningnya tak Ia hiraukan. Kini Sena sedang menikmati rasa sakit semunya berubah menjadi sebuah kesenangan. Kesenangan akan melihat darah.

Sena beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur. Ia menuangkan air panas di mangkuk besar. Sepintas Ia ragu. Namun sebuah dorongan kuat di hatinya membuatnya nekad… mencelupkan tangan kirinya yang penuh sayatan ke dalam mangkuk berisi air panas.

Tangannya semakin memerah, melepuh. Tampak Sena meringis menahan perih dan sakit serta panas pada tangan kirinya. Namun sakit di hatinya lebih dari rasa sakit di tangannya. Sena tersenyum kecut.

Tiba – tiba Ia mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. 'siapa malam – malam begini?' Batin Sena dan segera meraih ponselnya. 'Hi.. Hiruma-san?'

"Ha.. Halo?"

Dari seberang sana, Hiruma menyernyitkan keningnya heran. "Kuso chibi, kenapa suaramu? Sakit?"

"Ti.. tidak apa. Hanya sedikit capek"

"Aku sekarang berada dekat dari daerah rumahmu. Aku boleh main?"

"Eh? Ke… kesini? Bo.. boleh kok"

"Ok. Sepuluh menit lagi Aku sampai"

TREK

'sepuluh menit? Celaka!'

Dengan panik, Sena mengambil kotak P3K dan membalut tangannya dengan perban. Ia kemudian memakai baju lengan panjang yang menutupi seluruh tangannya. Sena tidak mau… tidak mau Hiruma sampai tahu…

Tidak.. bukan hanya pada Hiruma. Sena menyembunyikan semua ini. Semua kegilaannya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya menganggapnya aneh. Membencinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hiruma tiba di rumah Sena. Ia segera memeluk Sena walau heran melihat anak itu memakai baju lengan panjang.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Sena menyunggingkan senyumnya di bibirnya yang pucat dan bergetar. Hiruma semakin heran. Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak ini. Hiruma meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sena, mengecek suhu tubuh.

"Kamu demam?"

Sena hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian memeluk erat Hiruma, seolah tak mau kehilangan. 'Tidak. Tidak dengan kau. Kau tidak boleh tahu. Kumohon. Jangan benci aku.. Hiruma-san…'

X x X x X x X

"Sena"

Sena menoleh. Juumonji berlari kearahnya dengan terengah – engah. Sena menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia adalah salah satu yang paling tak ingin Sena sakiti.

"Bawa bekal kan? Ayo makan sama – sama" Ujar Juumonji sambil menggandeng tangan Sena.

Hiruma, Juumonji, dan Shin. Adalah orang yang paling berharga di mata Sena. Hanya mereka yang paling tak ingin Sena kecewakan. Namun, dengan menjadikan mereka bertiga adalah orang yang paling special di hatinya, perlahan namun dalam, Sena telah mengukir luka dalam di hati mereka bertiga.

Salahkan Sena mengharapkan dicintai? Ingin sekali Ia bercerita, bahwa Ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada kapanpun. Karena itulah Sena memilih mereka bertiga. Karena jika Hiruma dan Shin sibuk, Juumonji bisa menemaninya. Begitupula sebaliknya. Jika Juumonji menyakitinya, Hiruma bisa membelanya.

Tak ada satupun yang tahu, jika Sena telah memiliki tiga orang special di hatinya. Yang mereka tahu, Sena hanya miliknya dan tak ada oranglain.

Karena hal itu, pada akhirnya, Sena terjerumus dalam lubang yang Ia gali sendiri.

X x X x X x X

_Pagi hari, 2006_

Suatu hari, Sena sendirian di dalam kelas. Semua anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Tinggal Sena sendiri, menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebatang rokok yang menyala. Sambil terbatuk – batuk, Sena menghisap rokok itu. Tubuhnya mulai merasa aneh. Seluruh pikiran dan hatinya tertuju pada satu jalur. Kekesalan.. kehilangan… kesepian… cercaan… Tubuh mungilnya bergetar.. sakaw…

Diliriknya rokok yang masih menyala itu. Ia mengangkat rokok itu tinggi – tinggi. Kegilaan… Jerit tangis… tak dibutuhkan lagi..

_Cssssshhhh_

Sena menjerit keras. Rasa perih dan panas terbakar tak terbendung lagi. Ia mengangis. Namun bukan karena rasa sakit di tangannya, melainkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Berat… Semua itu terasa berat..

Tak ada darah yang mengalir. Namun luka akibat sundutan rokok di tangan kirinya cukup parah. Sena hanya terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tak kuat. Ia tetap tak kuat menahan sakit hatinya.

Sena tersenyum kecut. Di liriknya ponsel miliknya yang sudah tercerai berai akibat Ia lempar dan membentur tembok. Hatinya sakit. Juumonji telah mengetahui semua. Bahwa dirinya ditigakan. Bahwa Sena adalah orang gila yang suka menyakiti diri. Baru saja Juumonji mengiriminya pesan singkat. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya. Semata. Tanpa persetujuan Sena.

Belum lagi terror dari pacar Shin. Sena mendapati puluhan pesan singkat berisi ancaman agar menjauhi Shin. Dan pada akhirnya, Shin mengatakan bahwa Ia lebih memilih pacar pertamanya. Sakit… Semua terasa berputar. Dahulu yang selalu membuat Sena tertawa, kini telah menusuknya dan menohok hatinya dalam.

Sena memulai sesuatu yang tidak bisa Ia akhiri. Ia tidak bisa melepas mereka begitu saja. Hatinya berat. Ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan. Tidak seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Yang kini mulai Sena rasakan semakin menjauh. Ia tau bahwa bencana yang menghampiri sepupunya sangat berat. Namun apakah bencana yang Ia hadapi juga tidak berat?

Sena hanya mendapati sebuah kenyataan pahit. Bahwa Ia ditolak dari keluarga karena Ia adalah orang gila yang menyakiti diri sendiri. Tak ada satupun alasan yang didengar oleh kedua orangtuanya. Hanya penghakiman yang Ia dapat tanpa bisa membela diri.

Sena masih di dalam kelas. Masih meratapi nasibnya yang tak pernah baik. Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka. Membuat Sena terperanjat. Monta!

"Hey Sena. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sahabat terdekatnya. Monta menghampiri Sena yang duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut. Ia heran karena Sena gemetar begitu.

"Sena, kau baik – baik……"

Sebelum Monta melanjutkan kata – katanya, matanya tertuju pada tangan kiri Sena yang memperlihatkan banyak luka di sana. Kaget, Monta meraih dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sena dan meneliti tangan kirinya.

"Apa – apaan ini, Sena?"

Monta segera merobek lengan bajunya dan membalut luka bakar Sena. Karena tak punya tenaga, Sena hanya tersenyum lemah. Dengan tatapan heran, Monta masih menggenggam tangan Sena erat.

"Bodoh kau!"

"A.. Aku Cuma ingin…"

"Bunuh diri?"

"Tolong… Tunggu aku siap untuk mengatakan ini semua"

Monta menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. Ditepuknya bahu Sena.

"Ok.. Aku percaya padamu kalau kamu punya alasan untuk ini. Aku akan menunggu"

Sena memeluk Monta. Airmatanya mengalir diam – diam. Bahagia. Ia masih memiliki orang yang mempercayainya.

"Monta…"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjikah padaku jika kamu tetap jadi sahabatku. Dan takkan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu.. Aku janji"

X x X x X x X

_Ketika hati ini mulai terobati_

_Dengan kejamnya semua pergi_

_Meninggalkan aku sendiri_

_Tanpa tau disini aku mati_

(_Aru as Kobayakawa Sena_)

**Continue**

X x X x X x X

**Eeeehhh… beneran dah isinya kayak diary. Yo olloooohhh… masih bersambung. Nunggu inspirasi. –ditabok-**

**Gimana? Mau complain? Kritik? Saran? Flame? Silahkan atuh…**


End file.
